Waiting For You
by symph0ny
Summary: Temari left for the Sand Country rather quickly. What if the real reason for her being in the woods when Naruto and the gang found her was to meet a certain lazy nin? Derived from recent chapters in the manga. 153 and a few before.ONE SHOT


Waiting For You

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. This is a sort of ShikaXTemari fic…yeah…

The tall nin dashed across the village. His chest heaved as he ran, mouth open as he panted for breath. This was all so tiresome! Of course on this day, of all days, Ino, Chouji, and Asuma had to call a "meeting" for them to discuss the future of the team! If he hadn't been the highest ranking ninja in their class…he would have just skipped the whole tiresome event! But…of course, he had to sit through the whole thing, and now he was dashing to their meeting spot, deep in the forest! Gah! Why did he let that stubborn girl talk him into making their meeting spot all the way in the depths of the forest? Reaching the edges of the forest, he jumped through the trees to make things faster. Damn! He was late! He was usually the early one and complaining how the other was late!

Bursting through the foliage he tumbled into the clearing. He mentally cursed himself at how ungraceful his landing was! It was a disgrace to being a ninja that he gave such a clumsy landing…although…he didn't care much, and let himself roll through the clearing, until friction caused him to stop right in the middle of the clearing. Wearily picking up his head, with a small frown, he looked around from his sprawled out position on the ground and realized he was completely alone. Gah! That troublesome woman! Of course, he'd be late, and she'd still be later than he was! He gave a sigh, and rolled over onto his back, so he could clearly see the sky through the patches of branches and such from the surrounding trees. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a slightly battered and bruised, yet still very well scented, and beautiful flower. Giving a small smile, he gazed at the flower, as he felt it over his head. This will be his present to _her_ today. After all…today was the day he would ask _her_ to go out with him! He needed something to present her with, as his father was often saying it necessary to do these kinds of things for girls.

Laying on the cool grass for a while, he sighed as he felt his eyes growing heavy. Where was that girl? It was never in her nature to be _this_ late! Did she stand her up or something? He gave a long yawn, and felt himself growing all the more tired. His arm, holding the flower, falling to his side, he yawned once more, and started to fall into a slumber on the grass. Just as he was about to fall completely into the depths of sleep…he inwardly hoped that _she_ would be the one who would wake him up…and scold him for being so reckless…

From the depths of sleep, he felt something…or someone…shaking him? Yeah…someone was definitely shaking him…He stubbornly grunted and tried to shift into another position, but the hand held him still. Giving an annoyed growl, he opened his eyes, slowly and drowsily. Was it _her_ that was awakening him? He blinked a few times. He could tell from the reddish orange glow of the world that it was sunset…it was a little after noon when he had fallen asleep…He blinked a few more times, and stared up at the figure above him sadly. It was Asuma who hovered over him. A worried look crossing the sensei for a few moments, before a good-natured smirk crossed his features instead.

"Hey sleep-head." The spiky haired sensei said with a smirk. "Had a nice nap?" Shikamaru growled in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, as he tried to get up, propping himself up on one arm.

"Well, you sort of dashed off after our meeting, and then no one saw you since then, well other than some of those villagers that saw a black headed blur run past them, that is." Asuma replied with a small chuckle, as he seated himself across from his former student. "And when it became sun set and you still didn't show up, and Hokage-sama said she didn't assign you any missions, and you weren't at home, or with Chouji, we decided to go and look for you." He gave a carefree grin, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Some of us care about you, believe it or not." Shikamaru gave a soft snort, in response. "Well, in any case, we should be heading back. Your Dad is threatening to have you sleep in the yard if you don't show up for dinner, although I see you're already used to that!" Asuma chuckled, lighting his cigarette and placing it into his mouth. Shikamaru sighed wearily, of course his troublesome parents would use that sort of threat…although it was troublesome to sleep in the yard…especially if they take away his pillow and blanket again. "C'mon!"

Asuma held out a hand for Shikamaru. Taking the hand, Shikamaru pulled himself up. Asuma started walking in front of him, out of the clearing. Right when they got to the edge of the clearing, Shikamaru stopped and stared down at the flower he realized he was still clutching in his hand. As he stood and stared down at it, Asuma turned around and noticed him just standing there.

"You coming or what?" He called. "What the hell can you be lookin' at?" He grumbled, pulling his cigarette from his mouth to blow away the smoke. Shikamaru stared down at the wilting flower and gave a soft, disappointed sigh…and tossed the flower over his shoulder, to the ground.

"Nothing…it's nothing important…" He quickened his pace, to catch up with his teacher. Just before he reached his teacher's side he gave a resounding sigh. "So…I guess you ditched me Temari? Well…who'd blame you?"

"What's that?" Asuma inquired, as Shikamaru caught up with him. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nothing important…" He repeated…walking through the brush and forest…into the village…

Fin/TBC

Authors Note (again): I'm not sure if I will keep going on this fic. or not. So for now, this will either be the end, or it will be the first chapter. Until I decide, this will be the end…for now. ; )


End file.
